castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dario Bossi
Dario Bossi one of two potential successors to Dracula's power gathered by Celia Fortner. Born at the moment of Dracula’s death in 1999, and infused with supernatural power because of this, Dario is a powerful pyrokinetic (someone who can spontaneously create and control fire). Dario has a brash, combative personality which sets him apart from the other two 'Dark Lord Candidates', the sociopathic Dmitrii Blinov and the protagonist, Soma Cruz. Prior to his encounter with Celia, Dario garnered infamy around the globe as a dangerous criminal and serial arsonist. Official background: One of Dracula's potential successors, Dario has the ability to manipulate fire. He has possessed this ability ever since he absorbed some of Dracula's powers during his resurrection a year ago. His fiery personality and impulsive tendencies push him into immediate action. When Soma initially defeats Dmitrii Blinov, he then faces Dario later on in the castle. Celia then intervenes after Darios defeat, teleporting him against his will to continue fighting at another part of the castle. Celia knows that Dario will need to become more powerful if he is to survive another encounter with Soma, so she fuses the fire-demon Aguni to Dario’s soul, thereby enhancing Dario's pyrokinetic abilities. Soma confronts Dario, now greatly empowered by his fusion with Aguni, in a large, mirrored room. One of the game’s alternate endings is achieved if Soma simply fights Dario and binds his Dark lord powers directly with a magic seal, which makes him lose control of Aguni, who then takes his life on the spot by incinerating him from the inside out. Celia flees the castle because both her candidates are lost. However, Soma can use the soul of the monster Paranoia to enter the room’s mirror realm and battle Aguni itself; once defeated, Dario’s link to his enhanced power is severed and with it his Dark Lord powers. Dario flees the castle while Soma continues his quest to confront Celia. It is unknown what became of Dario afterwards. Abilities *'Pyrokinesis' - Dario has the ability to create and manipulate fire, as a result of being born at the exact moment of Dracula's demise. It was latter enhaced after having his soul fused with the demon Aguni. *'Teleportation' - As a result of his pyrokinetic abilities, Dario is able to teleport, mainly by transforming his body in to fire in it self allowing him to vanish dematerialising to then rematerialise in any location he wishes. Trivia *It's implied by Soma that Dario's Pyrokinetic abilities did not originate from being born on the exact same time that Dracula died, as, when Aguni was defeated, and absorbed by Soma, Dario asked what happened to his ability, to which Soma states that he took care of the demon fused with his soul, "And his abilities with it" (Implying that now, Dario can't even use his fire abilities). **This theory is disproven by the incomplete ending where Soma defeats and places a seal on Dario's dark lord powers which prevented him from controlling Aguni who was still active inside of him resulting in the death of Dario as he was engulfed in Aguni's flames. This leads to the belief that the reason why Dario lost the power of fire when Aguni was defeated was because Aguni was still fused on to Dario's dark lord power and destroying Aguni was in itself also the act of destroying the dark lord powers of Dario. *He's the only candidate to not die, but only if the player slays Aguni instead of Dario. *In Julius Mode, he can be fought as a boss. It is possible that Soma regranted Dario's powers after Soma became the dark Lord. When he is defeated, however, he dies. Enemy Data es:Darío Bossi, Dario Bossi, Dario Bossi, Dario Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Human Category:Antagonists